Fishing Trip
by smoking-tulips
Summary: They don't have much in common, but they do like to go fishing...it's just that nothing is ever normal around Norway. Crack fick with Norway and The Netherlands


_A.N: This thing was born from a midnight conversation with my very good friend and Netherland RP'r (_Yiramy _here on FF). I wish I could say we where drunk and/or high, but we're not._

_Enjoy the crack_

* * *

As far as looks go, they're fairly different. Personality wise, they're not much alike either – but when it comes down to how they spend their time the two have quite a few things in common. They both liked to garden, they both like to drink, they both like peace and quiet and they both like fishing.

And so Netherlands finds himself at the edge of a pier in Norway, waiting for the personification of the nation to appear and take him further out in the sea to do some fishing. They had briefly wondered about bringing Germany, but after last year's disaster they decided against it. Norway could only handle Germany falling out of the boat so many times before enough was enough. It was still dark and the cold Norwegian Sea air was making Netherlands wish he'd brought more clothes. He was jolted out of his misery musing when he suddenly heard the familiar 'chug-chug' of Norway's trusted 'Snekke'.

Netherland had to chuckle at the sight of it, he never got enough of pointing out to Norway that his beloved boat was influenced heavily by 'jatchs' from his own country. Of course the Norwegian male would be quick to retort back with the fact that they where influenced by Viking long ships and the likes, but Netherlands knew the truth, they where simply a Norwegian twist on yacht from his country, and it amused him to no end that Norway had a boat like that.

The wooden boat sailed gently into the mooring docks, as Norway tossed the rope to Netherland, who tying it quickly with a few twists of the rope around the pole. "Good morning" Norway offered a smile as he climbed to the front of the bow. Nederland offered the Norwegian with a backpack "Here you go…. Belgium insisted on making us food" the Dutch male noticed immediately how the Norwegian nation's eye lit up at the idea of food "Excellent, that is very nice of her" He carefully placed the backpack under the small roof, together with the fishing poles and buckets.

"Welcome aboard, shall we get out there before the sun rises?" Nederland just nodded before untying the rope and jumping onto the wooden deck, and stretching out he pushed the front bow out from the docks. Norway simply smiled and started the engine, the familiar 'chugging' sound started up as the two-stroke engine started up. It was far from a speed-boat, but for a fishing trip it was more than good enough. Nederland leant back in one of the seats and just enjoyed watching the scenery slowly pass them by.

The town was situated rather far in a fjord, so he was given a nice little tour of the fjord as they headed towards the open sea. If anything, the tall, steep mountains only made him feel slightly Claustrophobic. Nothing in his own country was as tall as these things and it made him feel really, really small. Norway paid them no mind, he just focused on steering, avoiding the shallow grounds that occasionally popped up - and waving to the occasional small rowing boat that they passed.

They reach the sea just before the sun started peeking up from the horizon. Norway leant over the side of the boat to inspect the water below before throwing out the anchor, watching as it rapidly fell down to the dark depths of the sea. Once he was satisfied it had hooked on to something far down at the bottom he turned to Netherland and spoke for the first time since setting off "Well that should keep us from drifting…let's get our lines out"

The two males where quick to get their fishing poles out, baiting the hooks and throwing over the edge. Norway threw his far out before reeling it back in through the water. The Dutch nation went for a more relaxing way and just let his hook sink far down into the sea before setting down and giving it the occasional yank. He preferred doing it this way, it left him one hand free to light his pipe and just stare into the horizon.

Norway was hardly the talkative kind, but it was nice like that really. They'd occasionally cast a glance over to each other, but they'd only really talk once they felt a bite on the line. "Ha! I got one!" Nederland exclaimed with triumph and started reeling in the line, making sure it wasn't going too fast or too slow. The wrong speed would just mean the damn fish could get away – and no fisherman liked that at all.

Norway quietly put his own fishing pole down and reached for the net lying close on the deck, leaning over slightly on the port side of the boat. As the hook came closer to the water surface Norway's eyes went wide. At first Nederland was sure he'd gotten a huge fish, because Norway hardly ever showed surprise – or any emotion at all – it wasn't until he stood up and peered into the dark blue water that he realised what exactly he had caught on his fishing line.

The first thing that raced through his mind was: _I really need to stop smoking in public_. But then he realised Norway was obviously seeing what he was seeing – this did little to calm his panicked state. Norway yanked the fishing pole out of his hands and let the line out a bit, cutting the poor thing on the end some slack. "This…this isn't real" He stared at the thing now swimming up to the surface, then at Norway. The Nordic nation's expression had changed. It was no longer out of shock, but… happiness? Or was it excitement? This was definitely something new.

"I-Is that what…I think it is?" he pinched his own arm before looking over at Norway, the other nation just nodded and smiled. This was without doubt something he'd never expected to see. Sure, Nederland knew Norway was a bit _eccentric, _he knew the Nordic talked to trolls and fairies and was generally considered as crazy as England, but no matter how many times he blinked this thing was not disappearing. "A mermaid…" Nederland lost his train of though completely as the creature surfaced and leant over the railing of the boat, holding her arm out to Norway. The shorter male frowned slightly at the sight of the hook in her arm, but was quick to compose himself and pull out a Swiss army knife. "Nederland… Help me hold her arm still, will you…?"

He shakily complied with the Nordic's order and took a hold of the creature's arm. Her skin was cold and wet, and it had less resemblance to human skin than what he'd imagined. The mermaid smiled at him before opening her mouth and talking excitedly to Norway. Nederland had no idea what the female creature was saying, but it sounded familiar, very familiar. Norway seemed to understand her well on the other hand, and would nod and answer back as he carefully cut the hook in two and got it out of her skin. Once the metal hook had been removed Norway carefully bound a piece of fabric around her arm. The mermaid had hardly shown any signs of great discomfort. Netherland had to wonder if they even could feel pain.

"She says she's sorry for ruining your fishing…" Nederland was completely taken back by this. "She…wait…what?" He ran a hand through his hair and massaged his temples; this was absurd "Why is she sorry? No…never mind that…why can you understand her?" Norway gave him a blank stare before looking at the mermaid, then back to Netherland. "She speaks Danish" came the dead-panned reply as Norway's expression remained completely cold and set in stone. It was as if he felt the question was idiotic…_'of course the mermaid speaks Danish you idiot'_ it seemed to say. This only made the Dutch nation angry. "Danish? Why out of all the languages in the world would she spea-" then it hit him. Denmark…Denmark was the self proclaimed land of mermaids, even had a statue of one in his capitol.

Nederland sunk down in his seat and groaned. The Nordics where far more insane than he had ever imagined they where. Suddenly Sweden's answer to where Norway, Iceland or Denmark where; when late for world meetings, made much more sense. The phrase 'Away with the fairies' was not some sort of hidden code for anything, they literally where away with the fairies. Or apparently - in Denmark's case - the mermaids.

The mermaid started moving closer to him, and immediately his first reaction was to try and back away. However, his plans rather failed, as the boat was hardly big enough to hide in, and he was already at the stern.

"She won't bite" he heard Norway chuckle. The Nordic nation seemed to enjoy his discomfort and shock of seeing the mermaid. There was also the issue that Disney where damn liars…this mermaid didn't cover herself the slightest. 'Maybe that's why Denmark liked to hang around them…better not tell France' he mused to himself.

The mermaid looked at him with deep azure eyes and told him something in Danish before smiling sweetly. Netherland looked at Norway, hoping the blonde male would be his translator, to his delight Norway seemed to be thinking the same thing "She says she wants' to help you get fish…She feels guilty or something" The mermaid nodded eagerly before tugging at his sleeve. Nederland turned to face the female creature and was met with the feeling of wet and salty lips touching his. He was too surprised to even move, only stared wide eyed while he heard Norway laugh loudly, almost topping over the port side railing as the Nordic nation tried to steady himself while clutching his stomach.

The mermaid suddenly let go and disappeared deep into the depths of the blue sea. Netherland stared after her, completely unsure of what to do, he snapped back into reality at the sound of Norway still laughing.

"You! You knew she was going to do that!" He glared at the other nation angrily, but all he got in reply was a smirk and another fit of laughter. Enough was enough he though. Grabbing one of the plastic buckets he dipped it into the sea and bough it back on deck, taking aim he threw it's contents straight at the other male, soaking him completely in the cold sea water. Norway's expression went from laughing to shock to angry in seconds, before grabbing a bucket himself and giving Netherland the same treatment.

They didn't stop throwing stuff at each other until a handful of large fish was suddenly dropped onto the deck, and the mermaid was leaning over the railing, smiling happily. The two nations exchanged glances with each other before thanking the mermaid awkwardly.

They returned to shore a few hours later, both still soaking wet but laughing and joking. "You know…next time I visit, would you do me the favour of warning me of any other strange creatures I might encounter?" Nederland asked as he sipped the ready made coffee Belgium had prepared. "I make no promises, seeing as getting you up a mountain would require too much effort anyways…"

"Are you saying I'm lazy?" Nederland glared

"No, you're just terrible at anything not flat as a pancake" Norway retorted with a smirk

"Fine, whatever, but you suck at painting…"

"Do not…"

"Let me finish you idiot…I bet I can paint much better than you while _high_" That shut the Nordic nation up momentarily

"Want to bet?"

"Oh you are so on!"

That night Netherland had to explain to his sister why he and Norway where giggling like mad with paint all over their clothes and faces - having both tried to paint a picture of a mermaid. She didn't believe him at all.

* * *

_A.N:_

_***** Germany falling over board: a rather horrible reference to how many German tourists die each summer while fishing in Norway. The Norwegian sea is not kind and if you're not experienced, bad things can happen..._

_***** Netherlands failing at hills: my cousin told me a story the other week - he and his girlfriend where driving down a steep mountain hill, about halfway down the car in front of them started smoking. The people driving got my cousin to stop so they could get help. It was a Dutch family on vacation... They spoke very little English - their teenage son being the best one at it. My cousin had to stop himself from laughing when he realised they had been breaking the entire way down using the foot-brake and thus the wheels had almost caught fire. They didn't really understand the concept of breaking with gears. I've been told this is apparently a rather common sight during summer in Norway...as we get a lot of Dutch campers XD_

_***** I tried quite hard to get the nautical terms right, but I mostly know them in norwegian, not English, so pardon any fails_


End file.
